Fix You
by SecretArtLotus
Summary: "I always knew you're a…real genius…" Just as she shut her eyes, she stayed awake to hear the next words from him. "...If I'm a real genius, then I'm not going to let you die! If the duty of a doctor is to cure patients even if it is to tramples the laws; so be it. I'll be that doctor!"


Hello to all of the readers out there, I hope you don't mind that I posted this because I can't help but wonder that there aren't any Young Black Jack fanfics much to my surprise. And even though there are 12 episodes, I really hope there are more. The anime really describes how he got to become Black Jack. Anyway, I hope you will like this because I want to deny the ending of episode 12.

Feel free to leave a review on what your intake on this one-shot.

* * *

 **Karte: 01**

 **Fix You**

Kneeling down in front of her, Hazama accessed the situation of her condition via the blood loss before clenching his left bloodied hand. Below him was none other than Imagami Eri, the first patient he had ever worked on.

A small smile graces Eri's face as she stares up at Hazama, "I always knew you're a…real genius..." She mutters with an endearing smile that was meant directly to him. Feeling her energy was wasted and she felt fatigue along with the darkness engulfing her vision, she let down her head but she stayed awake to hear the next words from him.

"If I'm a real genius, then I'm not going to let you die! If the duty of a doctor is to cure patients even it is to trample the laws; so be it. I'll be that doctor!" With that, Eri sent a last look towards Hazama who turns to his right, "Prepare the table! I don't care if all of you are selfishly bastards that are fighting for their own independence but what is the point if you let one of your own to die? You're not worthy to lead the next generation if you cannot take care of your own kind!" He stated to the surprised rebels kneeling down on the snowy ground as he lifted Eri in his arms and turns to head towards the table inside the cabin.

"Hazama-san…" Eri mutters as her vision started deteriorating but she caught a last glimpse of his lips moving and muttering.

"Stay strong."

"Now…" Hazama mutters as he looks down at his patient on the table in front of him. Wearing his surgical gloves, Hazama stares hard at the damage of his patient. _"I'm not going to let you pay for what they've done…Operation commence!"_ Grabbing a scalpel, he twisted it in his right hand before plunging down to cut the chest of his first patient.

"Imagami…" Standing behind the curtains of the acting operating table, Aoyama stares worriedly at them. She glances behind to see dozen of polices standing to guard her and the doorway while some had taken the rebels towards the police station to interrogate. Glancing back at the curtains, Aoyama waited with baited breath to see her friend again. _"You're too good for your own good…Hazama, please save her_." She thought as she cups her hands together in hope.

"I just want to cure patients, that's all I wanted to do. There's nothing wrong than doing that, right?"

" _Hyakki-sensei…"_ Hazama thought of his professor before he draws out his suture and twisted it; cutting them as he finishes. _"I'll go down on that path even with my inability!"_

* * *

 **Time Skip**

"He is a medical student at Hongoshi University. He is the personal acquaintance of the recovering teen, Imagami Eri. He had no connections whatsoever to the radicals." A voice stated from Hazama's cell as Hazama leaned against the wall of his confinement with a small smile on his face.

"I see. Let him go!" The supposed chief police shouted as Hazama could hear the voice radiated throughout his cell.

Looking up from his position, Hazama could see the little drops of snowflakes outside his cell as he smiles.

* * *

 **After Graduation**

"You know, people are ecstatic to be graduated but you don't look that way, Hazama-kun." Maiko stated walking next to Hazama through the exit of their university before strolling outside of the trees that lined up in front of them.

"Why is that, Okamoto-senpai? I'm glad that I graduated." Hazama reassured her with a small smile as Maiko nods cautiously before addressing him.

"Anyway, since you're graduated. Why don't we celebrate?"

"Huh?" Hazama raises his eyebrow at her as Maiko smiles wide.

"Don't worry, I brought someone along to share the fun." She said as she looks forward to which Hazama follows suite; looking towards the figure walking towards them.

Wearing a red hoodie and black skirt with black leggings, the female teen heading towards them eventually stops in front of them as she lifted her head up and smiles at Maiko.

"Good morning, Maiko-chan." She greeted before turning at Hazama who held a surprised look at her arrival before he smiles in return. "Good morning, Hazama-san. It's been a while, right?" Forgone the rolls of bandages that once covered her from head to toe, Hazama looks at her condition; noticing the skin on her face that remained scar less ever since he had operated on her a while ago.

"As they always say, the more the merrier, right?" Maiko smiles at Hazama who turns at her and smiles in appreciation before he turns to the teen in front of him.

"Good morning, Eri. It's been…quite a while." Hazama replied smiling as Eri put her arms behind her while she smiles brightly at him to which he always took note of when he first stitched her; marking their first meeting. "You look well."

"It's thanks to you, Hazama-san. Oh, and congratulations for graduating! Maiko-chan told me about it yesterday." Eri continued. "I'm so lucky that I recovered early. I get to celebrate with you and Maiko-chan in time."

"Yes, that you do, Eri-chan." Maiko smiled as Eri smiles in respond.

"I don't know how to repay you back, Hazama-san. But I'm very thankful." Eri explained sheepishly before smiling at the newly graduated intern. "Thank you, Hazama-san!"

 **[Insert BLACK JACK OP 1]**

"Don't mention it, and you don't have to pay for it. I already received your payment already." Hazama explained as Eri nods, knowing what he meant by her payment. "As I said again, if you're hurt…I will fix you again and again. No charge whatsoever." At this, Eri steps forward and envelope him in a hug to his surprise while Maiko smiles at the scene.

" _Thank you…Hazama-san! Thank you!"_ Eri thought in happiness and a blush on her cheeks whilst hugging him before she pulls back after a moment.

Smiling at the two, Maiko suddenly grabs onto Hazama's left hand and urges him forward just as Eri followed along by grabbing onto his right. "Come on! We can't waste time to celebrate Hazama-kun's graduation celebration. And also, we have to get there before we're too late!" Maiko explained as she and Eri pulls the surprised Hazama forward; despite his attempt to speak for himself and the three of them started running towards the nearby cafe to celebrate.

 _ **The artist of life that will produce miracles with his godlike scalpel skills. The surgeon that the era will yearned for.**_

 _ **Black Jack**_

* * *

 _So, that's the climax, (A 'What if' ending than the canon ending)_

 _I hope that all of you would follow and favorite this one-shot because I know it isn't much, but I sincerely hope that you all would like it._

 _Have a nice day_


End file.
